


Uninhabited

by captainleo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainleo/pseuds/captainleo
Summary: After their shuttle crashes, Spock and Jim are stranded on Metium V, a planet that is unexplored and uninhabited. Or so they were told.





	Uninhabited

 

The shuttle’s alarms were screaming in time with the flashing of red light.

“Kirk to Enterprise! Come in Enterprise!”

Jim’s voice was tight as his hands flew over the control panels. No sooner had the shuttlecraft hit the planet’s atmosphere it spun out of control. Spock had stopped its spiral, but the engines were offline. The ground was rushing up into their view screen.

“Spock to Enterprise, if you can hear us, engage transporters now!”

Nothing came over the comms but static. The two frantically tried to slow their trajectory toward the planet’s surface.

“Hold on, Spock!” The sickening noise of the hull cracking reverberated through the metal. Jim could feel the restraints digging into his shoulders and gave up on the panel trying to brace as best he could. He stole a glance at Spock to find him doing the same.

The shuttle jolted violently. The last thing Jim saw was the ground meeting the window.

 

**

 

“Captain?” Spock’s voice seemed to echo in the silence that had taken over. There was no response. The shuttle hung upside down, but was no longer moving. Slowly, Spock began to regain full consciousness. A quick survey revealed Jim was unconscious and a wound mottled the side of his head in red. It appeared superficial, but without further inspection Spock couldn’t be sure. His own head felt heavy and for a moment he allowed himself to take stock of his current state. He found nothing unexpected from a crash and nothing he couldn’t handle. In one movement he unfastened the restraints and pushed his weight forward. The drop was small but enough to make the metal beneath his feet groan. It wasn’t a reassuring sound. He extracted Jim from his inverted position. The shuttle doors were already cracked open enough for him to fit through.

The sun was high. Spock allowed his vision to adjust and made quick work of assessing Jim’s wounds. Nothing seemed incredibly pressing. He climbed back into the shuttle and found the survival packs, phasers, and two thermal blankets. He was still unsure about this planet’s environment. It seemed pleasant enough now, but experience would not allow him to think it would last. He checked the control panel for any information, but the entire system was offline. Comms were down both from the shuttle and their personal units.

“Spock?” The voice was quiet at first. If he were not Vulcan, he may have missed it. He could not help but let out a breath of relief at the familiar ring of the captain’s voice.

“Spock!” Panic laced the voice now and before he had a chance to exit the shuttle, Jim appeared in the doorway. “Damn it, Spock. Don’t scare me like that. I thought…”

“I am adequate, Captain. I am collecting necessary supplies,” Spock intoned. Jim followed him from the shuttle.

“Do you have any idea where we are?” Jim asked. He figured he already knew the answer.

“No.” Spock was rummaging through the packs. He extracted a small first aid kit. “Sit.”

“So, we have no idea where we are and no idea what took us out of the sky.”

“Jim,” Spock tried in vain to get his attention.

“Did you check the panel? Did it say anything about where we could be?”  
“Yes and no. Jim,” he repeated.  
“Well this is just _great._ We don't have comms, we don’t know where we are or _anything_ about this damn planet,” Jim’s rant escalated in volume.“We know that it is unexplored and uninhabited. Please, sit.”

“That is _fantastic_!” Jim voice echoed through the trees and he cringed.

“Captain. I would advise you to keep your voice down. All your points are correct. We do not know much about this planet. Thus, it would be beneficial to our survival if we did not alert the native fauna of our arrival. The crash of our vessel will have drawn enough attention.”

“Alright, fair enough.” Jim sat with a weighed huff and allowed Spock to run the tricorder over the side of his face. “I’m fine you know.”

“Fine is a relative term.” The tricorder chirped. Spock began cleaning the wound with the little medical supplies they had.

“How am I, doc?”

“I am not a doctor, but I would venture to say that you are…fine.”

Jim chuckled. Spock’s _not_ -jokes always made him laugh, though he supposed that was why Spock indulged him. The outlook for their “quick surveying” mission no longer looked so good. Supplies were very limited and the knowledge they had on the planet was even less. He knew they would most likely have to forage for further sustenance, but grimaced at the thought. Trial and error was not a comforting method for edibility.

“Captain, I would suggest that we move away from the crash site. As I stated before, we have most likely drawn attention that may not be in our favor.”

Spock’s voice broke through his thoughts. He nodded and gathered up their meager supplies. Standing, he truly took in their surroundings for the first time. The forest around them was vibrant. Greenery that would have Sulu enthralled covered the ground. There were large plants that had leaves as big as he was tall. They were a fascinating purple. The trees were tall and had no branches on the trunk. At the top, though, vine-like spindles wove together to create a massive canopy. Every tree in the forest seemed to connect. Jim marveled at the strange landscape. It was beautiful.

He glanced at Spock and found him examining a nearby plant. It had small orange buds reaching out from the center of a large tangle of purple leaves. Jim leaned closer and realized they _were_ reaching toward Spock’s outstretched hand _._

“Find something interesting, Mr. Spock?”

“Indeed, Captain. It appears as if this flora species has some level of intelligence. Though impossible to gauge to what end, it is…fascinating, nonetheless.”

“C’mon, Spock. I wouldn’t put my hand too close. Who knows if its friendly or not.”

“It does help solve an issue of ours, Captain. If the forest is alive enough to be intelligent, it must have some means of attaining water. In our current situation, that is a primary necessity.”

“Well, lets get moving then. Hopefully we’ll find it before sundown,” Jim said. He set off, maneuvering his way through the brush. He and Spock picked their way through the forest, occasionally stopping to investigate unusual plants. Luckily, the thick canopy overhead provided ample shade that kept the temperature pleasant. _Small mercies,_ Jim thought.

The shadows dragged long spires onto the ground. Spock stopped and Jim forged ahead, not truly interested in any other plant species at the moment.

“Captain,” Spock’s voice was low with warning. Jim’s heart skipped a beat. “Get down. Slowly.”

Jim did as he was told. Spock crouched noiselessly beside him. For the first time since their arrival, Jim noticed that the forest was chillingly silent. As lively as the forest seemed, nothing made a sound. Jim watched as Spock turned his head, trying to pinpoint the location of what he was hearing.

They stayed crouched, cloaked in the large leaves of the brush for what felt like an eternity to Jim. His legs had long begun to ache, but he didn’t dare move. Spock was still on high alert. Finally, Spock nodded, relaxing his shoulders slightly and Jim let out a breath.

“What was that about?” Jim said, stretching. He waited for Spock’s reply, but silence was all he received. He stood to his full height and turned, finding himself staring down the barrel of Spock’s phaser. He reeled back.

“What the f-“ Jim started, but Spock’s eyes met his briefly before returning to a spot over his shoulder. Jim understood the message and turned slowly, reaching for his own phaser.

“Stun,” Spock’s voice was barely audible. Jim nodded. He finally turned enough to see what Spock had been staring at. A figure crouched in the brush on the other side of a small clearing. It was completely covered in golden armor and a drawn bow pointed in their direction. A helmet covered the figure's head, so Jim couldn’t make out any features. It appeared humanoid, but at this distance he couldn’t be sure.

  
No one moved and the silence seemed to weigh the forest down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short, but multi-chapter fic! I'm aiming for around five chapters, but we'll see how it goes. The warning may change in the future. Please tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
